


Stranger Things Have Happened

by TheMadThing



Series: Pepperony ficlets [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, micro-pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadThing/pseuds/TheMadThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranger things have happened in Avengers Tower, just not things there were much stranger.</p>
<p>The Avengers return to the tower with a pig. Domestic fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my families fault. I asked for domestic fluff prompts. I was offered nocturnal genetically engineered micro-pigs with glow-in-the-dark snouts (so they can see what they're eating in the dark apparently).

One of the strangest things visitors to the Tower encountered was definitely the micro-pig. It had happened once when the Avengers had been called out to deal with some mad scientist and had returned with a small, sleepy piglet.  
"Why do you have a piglet?" Pepper asked Tony, a little confused. Beside her Darcy bounced slightly.  
"That's not a pig, that's a micro-pig!" She corrected Pepper excitedly.  
"How do you know that?" Pepper started to ask but was interrupted by Thor.  
"It is indeed Lady Darcy!"  
"Can we keep it?"  
"Jarvis, can we keep a micro-pig here?" Tony asked.  
"I believe we can," Jarvis' cool voice replied, "Scans show that it has been genetically modified to be docile and trainable. Shall I order some supplies sir?"  
"Whatever you think we need J," Tony told him, then turned to Pepper.  
"How are the bots doing while Dad's been away then?" he asked, only half joking, slinging an arm around her as the Avengers moved back inside.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The pig settled in quickly and proved Jarvis right, so it was soon allowed the run of the communal area's of the Tower, though Pepper quickly made a 'No pigs in the penthouse' rule. About a month after the pig's arrival one evening found Tony and Pepper snuggled together on the couch, enjoying a bit of peace and quiet, uninterrupted by bot troubles or other Avengers, when the pig came in and decided that Pepper's lap was The Place to Be. Despite it's diminutive size it was heavy and stubborn and Pepper was forced to leave it though she soon found it wasn't unlike having a large cat. It certainly seemed to enjoy having it's ears rubbed and soon contented pig noises filled the room. Tony smiled and leaned into Pepper's shoulder. A few minutes later Natasha passed through the room to find all three asleep. She gently covered them with the couch blanket and silently out, leaving them to sleep.


End file.
